Frieza, Lord of Porn: The Torment Continues
by SSJSkaterTrunks
Summary: The sequel! King Cold joins with Zarbon and Frieza to torment poor Vegeta with his nakedness. Unfortunately others must suffer as well. Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks!
1. They're Back

Yea! It's the sequel! The sequel is here! *ahem* Anyways if you haven't read Frieza, Lord of Porn, read it now! Now I tell you! If you have you may continue reading. Hope you like this as much as you liked the first part! Oh yeah this takes place after the Cell games, before the otherworld tournament.  
  
Disclaimer: Cell: *sigh* Me: What's wrong? Cell: Nothing, nothing at all. Me: You sure? Cell: Yep. Me: Ok, you can say the disclaimer. Cell: Woohoo! Jessica doesn't own DBZ.  
  
***  
  
Goku was flying after Pikkon. He had fought these guys before and knew Pikkon couldn't do it alone.  
  
'I hope I can catch up in time.'  
  
The grand Kai had told Pikkon to go to Hell (A/N: H.F.I.L would sound better in this case, but oh well) because Frieza was casing trouble. Goku finally caught up with Pikkon.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Pikkon you're going to need my help. I've fought these guys and they're tough."  
  
Pikkon decided that Goku wasn't going to leave so he let him come along. They both landed in Hell and Goku spotted Frieza.  
  
'Ah ha…now to say something that sounds heroic.'  
  
"Frieza we are here to stop you from…"  
  
Goku scratched his head.  
  
'Why are the Ginyu Force naked…why is Zarbon naked…why is Frieza naked…why is Dodoria naked…why is King Cold naked?'  
  
For once Goku's brain was working.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Zarbon turned around.  
  
"Oh hi Goku."  
  
He turned back around and continued taking pictures. Pikkon and Goku just stared with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Um aren't they supposed to be causing trouble?"  
  
"…that's what I thought…"  
  
Frieza smiled when he saw Goku.  
  
"Ah hello there Goku. Nice to see you again."  
  
Goku just stared at the naked Frieza.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Uh…well…the grand Kai said you were causing trouble so he sent Pikkon here. I decided to come along and umm stop you, but you're not trying to break out of Hell. What are you doing?"  
  
"We're taking pictures for our magazine. Would you and your friend like to join us?"  
  
Goku looked next to him to ask Pikkon if he wanted to, but Pikkon was on his knees holding his head.  
  
"Um Pikkon are you ok?"  
  
"No! I think I'm fucking blind! Pictures…horrible horrible pictures. How come you're not effected?"  
  
"Hmm…Vegeta always said I'm slow, so maybe that's why."  
  
"Goku we have to get out of here quickly!"  
  
"Ok…bye!"  
  
Goku picked up Pikkon and flew out of Hell.  
  
"So that's the way out…how come we didn't think of that?"  
  
"I don't know. Lord Frieza do you remember what we did all those years ago?"  
  
"Yes Zarbon why?"  
  
Zarbon smiled and Frieza caught on.  
  
"Zarbon you're brilliant! Father would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Zarbon, Frieza and King Cold flew out of Hell.  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten peaked around the corner. They spotted Vegeta sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Trunks look…you're dad's sleeping!"  
  
"Hey Goten, wanna color his face with this permanent marker?"  
  
"What does permanent mean?"  
  
'Uh oh…if I tell Goten the truth he won't do it.'  
  
"Umm permanent means uh that it washes right off!"  
  
"Oh ok cool!"  
  
Trunks and Goten tiptoed over to Vegeta. Trunks took the cap off the marker and was about draw a mustache.  
  
"Ahh! NO! Not Frieza! Pictures, nasty pictures!"  
  
"Hey Trunks you're dad's talking about that Frieza guy again."  
  
"Yeah, he's always saying stuff about him in his sleep."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Some guy that my dad worked for."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Before he lived here."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Let's listen to what my dad's saying."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Vegeta turned in his sleep.  
  
"Must drink coffee…must wash self…must get pictures out of my head! NO! I can't believe I was in the same bed as him! HELP ME!"  
  
Vegeta jumped up off the couch. Trunks and Goten ran to the kitchen. Vegeta was covered in sweat.  
  
"Fucking Frieza! Grr…at least he's dead and I can't see him naked anymore."  
  
Vegeta got up and walked to the bathroom. He turned the faucet and washed his face.  
  
"Damn bastard."  
  
Vegeta walked into his bedroom. He felt some familiar kis.  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
He looked out the window and screamed.  
  
"NO! HE'S BACK! AHH!"  
  
Vegeta fell to the floor crying. Bulma, Trunks and Goten all ran into the room.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
They watched as Vegeta curled up in a ball on the floor.  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong?"  
  
"H-he's…back…"  
  
"Huh? Who's back?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"…Frieza's back…"  
  
***  
  
Goku put Pikkon down on the ground. All of a sudden Goku's brain kicked in.  
  
"Ahh! I saw Frieza naked! Ahh!"  
  
Goku ran around screaming and crying.  
  
"Get out of my head!"  
  
Goku ran over to a building and banged his head against it.  
  
"Must get rid of these pictures!"  
  
***  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold landed.  
  
"Hmm…what should we do first?"  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Well Lord Frieza we could always make billboards."  
  
"Hmm…what do you think father?"  
  
"I think Zarbon's idea is wonderful my son."  
  
"Ok let's get started!"  
  
***  
  
Bulma was rubbing Vegeta's back.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Trunks get my car keys."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm taking Vegeta to a psychiatrist."  
  
"Um Mrs. Bulma can I come?"  
  
"Sure. Call you mother ok?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran downstairs. Bulma helped Vegeta up and walked him to the car.  
  
"Vegeta I'm taking you to a psychiatrist ok?"  
  
"…"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran to the car.  
  
"Goten called his mom and she said he can come."  
  
"Ok. Buckle up."  
  
***  
  
Bulma led Vegeta into the office.  
  
"Trunks put Vegeta into a chair."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Bulma walked up to the desk.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I'm Mrs. Brief and my husband Vegeta is acting strange. I think it might be something that happened from his childhood."  
  
"Uh huh. Ok well Dr. Sikes is with someone at the moment. The secession is almost over. I'd say you'd have to wait about 15 minutes."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
15 minutes later…  
  
"Hello Vegeta. My name is Dr. Sikes. You can call me Kim ok?"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head.  
  
"Do you think you can help him?"  
  
"Sure if he talks."  
  
"Hmm…what would make Vegeta talk?"  
  
"Hey dad!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Goten told me that he thinks his dad can beat you!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Heh that worked."  
  
"Vegeta please lay down."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Now tell me who this Frieza is."  
  
"Ok it all started when I was a little boy…"  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
"And every time we would see him naked! It was horrible! I couldn't sleep, couldn't train, I couldn't even blink without seeing him. All I could do was drink coffee…"  
  
"Uh huh. And you say you saw Frieza naked when you looked out the window?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think it was from your dream. I don't think he was really there. He only existed in your head."  
  
***  
  
"So Zarbon, how does that billboard look?"  
  
"It looks great!"  
  
"Yes I agree."  
  
"What should we do next?"  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
***  
  
"Thank you so much Kim."  
  
"You're welcome Bulma. Now if Vegeta does anything strange again, I want you to call me."  
  
"Ok. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye-bye!"  
  
Everyone got in the car and Vegeta was driving home. He happened to look up at a billboard.  
  
"HOLY SHIT NO!"  
  
Vegeta saw the billboard that Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold made. He slammed on the brakes.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK  
  
Vegeta was banging his head on the steering wheel.  
  
"Mom is dad ok?"  
  
"Not fair, she said I was imagining it!"  
  
Bulma moved Vegeta and drove home. Vegeta ran into the kitchen and made some coffee.  
  
"Dad are you…ok…?"  
  
Trunks scratched his head when he saw his dad taping his eyes open.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
***  
  
Damn Frieza's back! Muahahahaha the torment continues! Did you like it? Please review *gives thumbs up* Thanks! 


	2. Trading Cards

Heh…I'm back with another chapter! Oh sorry I forgot to thank RDBRaptor for the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Rev. your idea sure is cool because I'm using it! Thanks! Manshiqua you guessed what I was going to do! Go you! Thanks for the Ninja…it came in handy.  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Heh Cell's sleeping now I can say the disclaimer! Cell: *talking in sleep* Jessica doesn't own DBZ. Me: Damn!  
  
***  
  
Nappa was sitting on a rock talking to himself. Raditz was about to strangle him when Nappa jumped up.  
  
"Raditz I got it!"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"I know how to get back at Vegeta!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We fly out of Hell and torment Vegeta with our nakedness!"  
  
"And I have to come why?"  
  
"Because we hate Vegeta."  
  
"Correction…you hate Vegeta. I hate Kakarotto."  
  
"Oh yeah. Please come!"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Vegeta didn't wish you back with the dragon balls."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Raditz and Nappa took of their armor and flew out of Hell.  
  
***  
  
Zarbon, Frieza and King Cold were sitting outside thinking of what to do.  
  
"We should have thought of ideas before we started."  
  
"Yeah. Too bad Dodoria isn't here."  
  
"Good idea Zarbon!"  
  
"Huh? Son what are you talking about?"  
  
"We go to Hell and see if Dodoria gives us any ideas."  
  
"Ok."  
  
In the depth of Hell…  
  
"I'll trade you Mike Piazza for Derek Jeter."  
  
"No way Dodoria! Are you nuts! Derek is such a hottie!"  
  
"Come on Buter!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But Mike Piazza has big muscles."  
  
"Hmm…well…no!"  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold landed next to Dodoria.  
  
"Hello Lord Frieza! Why did you come back?"  
  
"We needed an idea so we came here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Buter and I are trading baseball cards."  
  
"Baseball cards?"  
  
"Lord Frieza that's it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We make cards with us on them and put them in cereal boxes!"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold flew back and began making the cards.  
  
***  
  
CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK  
  
Goku was still banging his head against a building. Because his brain is slow, the pictures stay longer.  
  
"Ew…ew…ew…must not blink…must get pictures out of my head…"  
  
***  
  
Bulma had just gotten back from the psychiatrist.  
  
"Do you feel better Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't need your fucking pity woman!"  
  
Bulma sighed and walked away. Trunks and Goten came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What Trunks?"  
  
"Did you buy more cereal?"  
  
"Yes. I put the box on the table."  
  
"Ok. Come on Goten I'll race you to the kitchen. First one there gets the prize in the cereal."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"1…2…3…go!"  
  
Trunks and Goten sped into the kitchen.  
  
"I won!"  
  
"No way Trunks! You cheated!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Trunks got 2 bowls and sat down at the table. He opened the box and put his hand inside.  
  
"What did you get Trunks? Huh?"  
  
"Hmm…I can't find it…wait I got it!"  
  
Trunks pulled out a pack of cards.  
  
"Look trading cards! Open it Trunks!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Hold on Goten."  
  
Trunks opened up the pack.  
  
"Eww!"  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Eh you can have them Goten."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Trunks handed the cards to Goten. He looked at them.  
  
"Eww they're naked! Nuh uh Trunks you won, you keep them!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"How about this, we leave them here and if anyone wants them, they'll take them."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let's play video games!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran to Trunks' room. Bulma came by with the laundry basket. She looked at the table and saw the cards.  
  
"Trunks must have left them here."  
  
She picked them up and put them in the basket. She walked upstairs to her bedroom. The phone started ringing. Bulma put the basket down and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bulma it's Chi Chi."  
  
"Oh Hey Chi. What's up?"  
  
Bulma picked up the basket, but the cards fell on the floor. She walked out of the room. Vegeta came upstairs and walked into his room.  
  
"Hmm…what's this on the floor?"  
  
Vegeta picked up the cards and looked at them.  
  
"Son of a fucking bitch! NO!"  
  
Vegeta dropped the cards and grabbed his head.  
  
"No! No! Not again! Ah!"  
  
Vegeta screamed and ran outside. Nappa and Raditz were flying by Capsule Co.  
  
"I wonder where Vegeta lives."  
  
"I guess we never thought of that."  
  
"Oh well…we'll have to head back."  
  
Vegeta felt some familiar kis.  
  
'No…'  
  
He looked up and screamed.  
  
"AHH! Oh this is fucking nasty!"  
  
He ran inside crying. Trunks and Goten came walking by.  
  
"Dad are you ok? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Trunks I want you to kill me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shot me with a ki blast, stab me with a knife, anything. Just make sure I'm dead, ok?"  
  
"Uh Mom!"  
  
Bulma came running in the room.  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Dad just told me to kill him."  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta are you crying? Trunks get the car keys."  
  
***  
  
Goku was still banging his head against the building.  
  
"Ew…ew…ew…ew…must get out of my head…ow…head hurts…"  
  
***  
  
"I hope this works ok."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm sure it will."  
  
"Hmm…what should we do next?"  
  
***  
  
Heh…did you like it? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! If you have any ideas just tell me them in your reviews and I'll use them. Next chapter should be up by Thursday or Friday. Peace! 


	3. Memories and Pictures

Woot! Hehe…thanks for all the reviews. I swear my ego is now bigger than Vegeta's. The ideas were wonderful and I'm going to be using them! Thanks to RDBRaptor for this idea! Ideas are always welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Do I need to type this? Cell: Yes. Me: Why? No one reads it anyway. Cell: What happens when someone who does own DBZ reads this without a disclaimer? Me: I get sued? Cell: Precisely. Me: What are the chances of that happening? Cell: Just say it. Me: Fine. I don't own DBZ. Cell: Don't forget Star Wars. Me: Oh yeah and I don't own Star Wars.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta just got back from Dr. Sikes office. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. Trunks and Goten came into the room.  
  
"Go away brats!"  
  
"Aw dad! Goten just got this really great movie and we wanna watch it!"  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Star Wars!"  
  
Vegeta just stared at the movie Goten was holding. All of a sudden everything got blurry.  
  
'Hmm…must be in a flash back.'  
  
Vegeta and Nappa just walked into Vegeta's room.  
  
"I hope this movie is as good as the humans say it is."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vegeta looked at his bed.  
  
"I don't remember leaving this here. Oh well."  
  
He popped the movie in the VCR. All of a sudden some funky music came on and Frieza, who was naked, walked onto the screen. Vegeta and Nappa screamed and cried.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Vegeta was brought back to the dream world by Trunks shaking him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dad are you ok?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"You were screaming."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So can we watch it?"  
  
"Watch what?"  
  
"Star Wars!"  
  
Again Vegeta looked at the movie Goten was holding.  
  
'Must destroy movie!'  
  
"AH!"  
  
Vegeta jumped up and snatched the movie out of Goten's hands.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Vegeta blasted the movie. Goten looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Bulma came running into the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Trunks pointed at Vegeta.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Me and Goten wanted to watch Star Wars so we asked dad and he got this weird look in his eye and stared to zone out and he screamed and he jumped and took Goten's movie and blasted it!"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was holding his head crying.  
  
"NO! Not again! Please help me!"  
  
"Ugh! We just came from Dr. Sikes!"  
  
She grabbed her keys.  
  
"Trunks can you carry your father to the car?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trunks picked up Vegeta and lugged him to the car. Bulma turned to Goten.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten. I'll buy you another one ok?"  
  
Goten sniffled.  
  
"Ok…"  
  
She smiled and rustled his hair. Trunks came back.  
  
"Goten wanna play outside."  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
"Aw don't be sad Goten. My mom's gonna buy you a new one."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Last one outside is a baka!"  
  
Trunks ran outside.  
  
"Hey no fair Trunks!"  
  
Goten ran after him.  
  
***  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold were sitting outside thinking of ideas.  
  
"We should have brought Dodoria with us!"  
  
"I know…shall we head back to Hell?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
They all flew off.  
  
In the dark, fiery depths of Hell… (A/N: heh…just working on my adjectives)  
  
Dodoria and Jeice were staring at a picture. Frieza landed next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Dodoria paid no attention to Frieza and got really close to the picture. He stared for sometime and slowly backed away.  
  
"Ah ha! They're dolphins!"  
  
"Aw! I wanted to get it this time!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"Oh sorry Lord Frieza. We're looking at these pictures that look like just a bunch of colors, but there's really a picture hidden in them."  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold smiled and flew out of Hell. Dodoria shook his head.  
  
"They're strange."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want to play hopscotch?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
***  
  
Nappa and Raditz were still flying around.  
  
"Nappa I thought we agreed on going back."  
  
"I changed my mind. We are going to torment Vegeta and we're going to torment him today!"  
  
"Hey look! Maybe those kids know where Vegeta lives."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Nappa and Raditz landed in front of Trunks and Goten. Trunks turned to Goten.  
  
"Get a look at those nut jobs."  
  
"Yeah…they're naked like those guys on those cards."  
  
Nappa and Raditz glared at them.  
  
"Nappa that kid looks like Kakarotto!"  
  
"He does!"  
  
"Huh? Trunks they just said that word you're dad always calls my dad."  
  
"Yeah I know. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Nappa and this is Raditz."  
  
"Nappa? Goten isn't that the guy my dad always talks about?"  
  
"Uh huh…he said he was a big bald idiot."  
  
"Fits the description well doesn't it?"  
  
Goten giggled. Nappa growled.  
  
"Who's you're father?"  
  
"My dad is Vegeta."  
  
Nappa and Raditz's eyes popped out of their sockets.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I can't believe this. And who's your father?"  
  
"My dad is Goku."  
  
"Goku…that's Kakarotto's earth name!"  
  
Nappa smiled.  
  
"So Vegeta settled down with a human and had a child."  
  
Raditz frowned.  
  
"Damn Kakarotto must be good in bed."  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Brat where's your father?"  
  
"My dad's at a psychiatrist because he's been acting crazy and mumbling stuff about some naked guy."  
  
"Some naked guy?"  
  
"Uh huh and today he blew up Goten's Star Wars tape."  
  
"Star Wars…"  
  
Nappa's vision got blurry.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa just walked into Vegeta's room.  
  
"I hope this movie is as good as the humans say it is."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vegeta looked at his bed.  
  
"I don't remember leaving this here. Oh well."  
  
He popped the movie in the VCR. All of a sudden some funky music came on and Frieza, who was naked, walked onto the screen. Vegeta and Nappa screamed and cried.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Goten look! He's acting like my dad!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Raditz punched Nappa in the face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were screaming about naked Frieza or something."  
  
Nappa grabbed his head.  
  
"The pictures! They're coming back! AH!"  
  
"Trunks maybe we should take him to Dr. Sikes."  
  
Raditz scratched his head.  
  
"Eh? Oh well."  
  
He lifted up Nappa and flew back to Hell.  
  
***  
  
"Zarbon test this out and tell me what you see."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Zarbon looked at the picture closely and slowly backed away.  
  
"I see you, me and King Cold naked."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
They made more and sold them.  
  
***  
  
Bulma returned home with Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks! Goten!"  
  
The demi saiyans ran into the house.  
  
"Hi mom! How's dad?"  
  
"He's ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did anyone call?"  
  
"No but 2 men stopped by for dad."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bulma left the room.  
  
"Yeah one was named Nappa and what was the other one's name Goten?"  
  
"Raditz."  
  
"Yeah Raditz. They were naked and they were looking for you."  
  
Vegeta's mind started forming pictures of Nappa and Raditz naked.  
  
"Oh! I think I'm going to hurl!"  
  
Vegeta started banging his head against the wall. Bulma came walking into the room.  
  
"What's that banging noise?"  
  
She saw Vegeta.  
  
"Not again! Come on guys in the car."  
  
She led Vegeta to the car and drove to Dr. Sikes.  
  
"Sorry Dr. Sikes."  
  
"No it's ok Bulma. Don't be sorry."  
  
Vegeta walked into her office.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He pointed to a picture on the wall.  
  
"Oh that's a picture."  
  
"That's a picture! It doesn't look like anything!"  
  
"You have to get close to it and stare for awhile. Then back away slowly and you'll see a picture. I just brought it so I don't know what the picture is."  
  
Vegeta walked over to it. He stared and slowly backed away.  
  
"AHHH! NO!"  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong?"  
  
"The picture…it's…"  
  
He blasted the picture and fell to the floor crying.  
  
***  
  
Aww…poor Veggie! Did you like it? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! 


	4. Comics and More to Torment

Hey! Sorry it's late. I had a stupid science project to do for school. I hate school. Thank Kami it's almost over! Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for the ideas! Ideas are always welcome. Thanks to Hotohori4life(H4L) for this idea! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: *sleepily* Is it time for the disclaimer yet? *rubs eyes* Cell: Heh…no go back to sleep. Me: Ok…*falls asleep* Cell: hehe…Jessica doesn't own DBZ or any comics that are named in this fic.  
  
***  
  
After paying for the 3-D picture, Bulma drove Vegeta, Trunks and Goten back home.  
  
"I still can't believe you blew up her picture!"  
  
"I saw Frieza woman!"  
  
"Sure…"  
  
"Damnit woman! I swear I did!"  
  
"Hey mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can Goten sleep over? Huh? Please!"  
  
"Ok fine. I'll call Chi Chi and ask."  
  
"Yay! Thanks mom!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Bulma smiled at them and walked into the kitchen. Vegeta sighed.  
  
'Great. The Kakarotto look alike is going to stay here.'  
  
Bulma came back smiling.  
  
"Chi Chi said ok. She's going to bring over your stuff."  
  
"Yes! Woohoo!"  
  
"Yea! This is gonna be so fun!"  
  
"Hey Goten! Let's play video games!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'll race you to my room…starting now!"  
  
Trunks flew off to his room.  
  
"No fair Trunks! You're cheating!"  
  
Goten flew after Trunks.  
  
***  
  
It was late at night and after jumping, playing video games, watching TV and talking, the 2 demi saiyans fell asleep. It was very quiet until Trunks screamed and fell out of his bed.  
  
"Wow! That was a really scary dream."  
  
He was afraid to go back to sleep and decided to sit outside. He didn't even notice Goten was missing. Trunks crept downstairs and slowly opened the back door. He looked around and noticed someone sitting. Trunks tiptoed and tapped the person on the shoulder.  
  
"AH!"  
  
Goten turned around.  
  
"Trunks you scared me!"  
  
"Heh…sorry Goten. Why are you out here?"  
  
"I had a really scary dream. Why are you out here?"  
  
Trunks blushed a little.  
  
"Uh I had a scary dream too."  
  
"Really? What was it about?"  
  
"You remember the guys on the cards and the guys looking for my dad?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well they were in my dream. They were like taking off their clothes and stuff."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I came outside because I was afraid to go back to sleep."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I fell asleep out here and they were in my dreams again! Do you know how to get rid of them?"  
  
"Hmm…remember that stuff my dad was drinking?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well he said that helps him so it can help us."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Nappa was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth.  
  
"Naked Frieza…naked Frieza…naked Frieza…"  
  
"Uh Nappa are you ok?"  
  
"Nakedness…make it stop…so wrong…so very wrong…"  
  
Somewhere else in Hell…  
  
Dodoria and Jeice were reading comics.  
  
"Wow! I wish I could fly like Superman!"  
  
"Wait…can't you fly Dodoria?"  
  
"Oh yeah…well…I wish I was super strong like superman!"  
  
"Wait…aren't you really strong?"  
  
"Oh yeah…well I wish I could see through walls!"  
  
"Yeah that would be cool!"  
  
"Yeah it would Jeice. Maybe even talk to fish like Aquaman!"  
  
"Um…no. That's not cool."  
  
"Eh I guess not."  
  
***  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold are still trying to think of something to do.  
  
"I guess we should take another trip back to Hell."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Let's go then"  
  
They flew back to Hell.  
  
***  
  
"Ok now my dad usually puts this much in, but we are 2 people so we need…hmm…the whole thing!"  
  
"Are you sure Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm positive!"  
  
"Ok. If you say so."  
  
Trunks poured everything in and pressed the button.  
  
"Boy this sure takes long Trunks."  
  
"Yeah…let's talk about our dreams."  
  
A little while later…  
  
"Ok now get me some mugs."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Goten levitated up to the cabinet and took out 2 coffee mugs.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Trunks poured some coffee and handed a mug to Goten. They both took a sip and felt very energetic.  
  
"WOW! I WANT MORE!"  
  
"ME TOO!"  
  
Trunks took the pot and started drinking it.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME TRUNKS! I WANT SOME!"  
  
Goten took it and drank the rest.  
  
"YUMMY!"  
  
They began bouncing all over the house. Bulma rubbed her eyes.  
  
'Who's making all that noise?'  
  
She walked downstairs and got run over by Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"HEY MOM!"  
  
"HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!"  
  
Bulma looked at them.  
  
"What are you 2 doing?"  
  
"Well we couldn't sleep because we saw these naked people in our dreams and so we made some stuff that dad drinks but we had to use more because we're more people and we drank some and then we drank all off it and then we were running and we ran into you and you said ow and asked what we were doing and then I answered…"  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"How much did you use?"  
  
"THE WHOLE CAN!"  
  
"Oh my Kami!"  
  
Vegeta stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"WE HAD A BAD DREAM WITH NAKED PEOPLE IN IT!"  
  
"What did these naked people look like brat?"  
  
"ONE WAS PURPLE AND WHITE, ONE WAS GREEN AND BLUE, 2 WERE THE PEOPLE THAT WERE LOOKING FOR YOU…"  
  
"Woman I think we should that them to Dr. Sikes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they have been scarred for life."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They have seen what I saw when I was a child."  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
***  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold landed next to Dodoria.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh hi Lord Frieza! We're reading comics!"  
  
"Hmm…Lord Frieza I think we have our idea!"  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Uh huh. We make comics with us in them!"  
  
"Hmm…I think that sounds great! What do you think father?"  
  
"I think it's fantastic!"  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
They all flew out of Hell back to Earth.  
  
***  
  
It was the next day and Bulma took Trunks and Goten to Dr. Sikes.  
  
"Hi Kim. Sorry I'm here like everyday."  
  
"No, no it's ok Bulma. So who's here today?"  
  
"My son Trunks and his friend Goten. They had dreams with the people that Vegeta's talked about and I don't want them to have what Vegeta has happen to them."  
  
"Ah I see. Well bring them into my office and I'll talk to them."  
  
Bulma led Trunks and Goten into Dr. Sikes' office.  
  
***  
  
"Wow Zarbon I never knew you drew so well!"  
  
"Thank you Lord Frieza. How's this?"  
  
"That's wonderful! Don't you agree father."  
  
"Yes I agree my son. It's terrific!"  
  
"Great…if we hurry we can get it in stores by this afternoon."  
  
"Then let's hurry!"  
  
***  
  
Bulma was very pleased with Trunks and Goten's behavior.  
  
"Because you were both so well behaved, I'm going to take you to the store and you can buy a comic."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
Bulma smiled and drove them to the comic store.  
  
"Ok…pick one."  
  
"Come on Goten!"  
  
They ran over to the comics.  
  
"Let's get Superman!"  
  
"No Spiderman!"  
  
"Batman!"  
  
The storekeeper walked over to them.  
  
"Hello boys."  
  
"Huh? Oh hi!"  
  
"I just got a new comic in. I thought you might like it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The man walked to the counter and picked up a comic. He motioned to Goten and Trunks to come over. They walked to the counter.  
  
"Here. This is what I got. It's brand new."  
  
"Ohh…it's cool looking!"  
  
"Yeah! Wanna buy it Trunks?"  
  
"Sure! Mom! We found what we wanted!"  
  
Bulma walked to them and paid for the comic. Goten and Trunks ran to the car.  
  
"I can't wait to read this!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Bulma drove back to Capsule Co. and they ran inside.  
  
"Hurry up Goten!"  
  
They jumped on the floor and opened up the book.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Can you read it out loud Trunks?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Trunks began reading and looking at the pictures.  
  
"Hey Goten that guy looks like your dad."  
  
"Yeah and this one looks like your dad."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trunks was nearing the end of the comic.  
  
"And the day was saved! They decided to celebrate."  
  
Trunks turned the page and screamed. Goten screamed to.  
  
"They're naked! Like the guys in our dream!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
Goten and Trunks screamed and cried. Vegeta heard this and walked to them.  
  
"What are you brats screaming at?"  
  
He picked up the comic and looked at the page.  
  
"Fucking shit! AH! NO!"  
  
Vegeta joined Trunks and Goten in screaming. Bulma ran into the room.  
  
"Oh my goodness…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
"NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Bulma got the car keys and drove to Dr. Sikes' office.  
  
***  
  
Heh…did you like it? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! You guys rock my socks! w00t! 


	5. Sex Ed. and Mirrors

*dodges random vegetables being thrown* Hey…er…sorry this took so long. *gets on hands and knees* Please forgive me! Heh…thanks for all the reviews! They rock! Thanks for the ideas! w00t! Thanks to Shinrea this idea. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Cell: My name is Jessica and I'm stupid because I don't let Cell say the disclaimer! Me: I'm Cell and I'm gayer than Frieza! Cell: *sniffle* That was mean! Me: Sorry…you can say it. Cell: Yes! Jessica doesn't own DBZ!  
  
***  
  
Bulma was waiting in Dr. Sikes' office. Finally Dr. Sikes walked in.  
  
"Hello Bulma."  
  
"Hi again."  
  
"What happened this time?"  
  
"Well I brought Trunks and Goten a comic for being good and they were screaming after they read it. Then I guess Vegeta saw it."  
  
"Interesting. Do you have the comic with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bulma hands the comic to Dr. Sikes. She begins to flip through the pages.  
  
"Everything seems ok so far…"  
  
Finally she gets to the end of the comic.  
  
"Oh my God! I think I'm going to be sick! Excuse me…"  
  
Dr. Sikes runs into the bathroom. Bulma picks up the comic.  
  
"I wonder what's in here."  
  
She looks over at Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all rocking back and forth in their chairs. She carefully opens the comic and skims through the pages.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
Bulma shrugs and turns to the next page, the last page.  
  
"Holy fucking shit! That's horrible! AH!"  
  
Bulma dropped the magazine and closed her eyes. She quickly opens them again.  
  
"What the fuck! Now I know how Vegeta felt."  
  
Dr. Sikes comes back holding her stomach.  
  
"Bulma are you ok?"  
  
"No! I looked!"  
  
"Listen why don't you come back another time."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Dr. Sikes runs back to the bathroom. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all leave. Bulma drives to Starbucks. (A/N: I don't own that *points to the words 'Starbucks'*) They order some coffee.  
  
"Vegeta are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah woman I'm fine. Why the fuck did you go and look for!"  
  
"I just wanted to see what everyone was screaming at."  
  
***  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold are sitting on swings trying to think of something.  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Not yet. How about you father?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
A few kids come over near the swings.  
  
"Hey Bobby! Look at those freaks."  
  
"Yeah. They are weird looking."  
  
"Hey guys look at that big one! He hardly fits on the swing."  
  
Frieza glares at the kids.  
  
"I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Hey that thing is glaring at us. Let's leave."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The kids run away.  
  
"What annoying brats. I think I'll kill them."  
  
"Wait Lord Frieza!"  
  
"What is it Zarbon?"  
  
"They gave me an idea. They said they had to go to school tomorrow right."  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"We can do a demonstration. Like a sex ed. class."  
  
"But they were like 6 years old."  
  
"We'll lie and say we're going to teach them…um…fire safety!"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
The next day…  
  
Trunks and Goten walk into their classroom. (A/N: Let's pretend that Trunks missed the cut off…ok? So he and Goten can be in the same grade.)  
  
"This sucks!"  
  
"I know. I hate school!"  
  
They walk to their desks and sit down. The teacher walks in.  
  
"Hello everyone! Welcome back! Today we're have a fire safety demonstration."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold walk in the room.  
  
"Hey Goten. Don't they look familiar?"  
  
"Uh huh…they do."  
  
Zarbon turns to the teacher.  
  
"You're going to have to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh…because you do now leave!"  
  
"Uh ok…bye…"  
  
The teacher walks out of the classroom. Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold take off their fireman outfits.  
  
"Hey you're not fireman!"  
  
"Shut up brat! We're going to teach you about sex."  
  
A bunch of kids raise their hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um mister…what's sex?"  
  
"Are they serious?"  
  
"Well Lord Frieza they're about 6 and 7 so I think they're serious."  
  
"Oh. Well that's why we're teaching you so put your hands down and shut up!"  
  
"Goten those are the guys from our dream and the comics!"  
  
"Yeah! What are they doing here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
***  
  
Nappa was pacing back and forth.  
  
"How can we get Vegeta?"  
  
"Why don't we make a mirror with our picture in it and put it in Vegeta's room."  
  
"No Raditz! That's a stupid idea. Hmm…I've got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We make a mirror with our picture in it and put it in Vegeta's room!"  
  
"Uh…didn't I just…"  
  
"No time to thank me Raditz! We must find someone who can do that!"  
  
Raditz and Nappa fly around Hell.  
  
***  
  
"Ok brats. We're going to teach you using this banana."  
  
Frieza takes out a banana and puts it on a desk.  
  
"A banana?"  
  
"Yes a banana."  
  
A kid raises his hand.  
  
"What now!"  
  
"What's the banana?"  
  
"The banana is your uh…how do I explain this to them Zarbon?"  
  
"Um…the banana is your um…it's the thing that boys have that girls don't have."  
  
"Cooties?"  
  
"What! Not cooties! What's wrong with these brats! Father can you think of a way to explain this to them?"  
  
"Hmm…the banana is…is…you're uh thing."  
  
"Thing?"  
  
"Gr…ok. It's your family jewels."  
  
"Oh! Like a ruby or a diamond?"  
  
"NO! It's your member…"  
  
"Member?"  
  
"Ugh! These kids are impossible!"  
  
"Ok! Why do I just show you what it is."  
  
Zarbon took off his pants.  
  
"EW!"  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"That's gross!"  
  
"Goten we have to get out of here!"  
  
"I know, but how they're by the door!"  
  
"Hm…we'll think of something."  
  
Zarbon pulled his pants back up.  
  
"Thank you Zarbon. Now…"  
  
Another kid raised his hand.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Too bad! Now that you all know what the banana is I'm going to show you what you do to your banana."  
  
"We do stuff to them?"  
  
"When you're having sex."  
  
"What's sex?"  
  
"I swear I'm just going to blow this whole classroom up."  
  
"Maybe we should have went to a class with older kids."  
  
***  
  
Raditz and Nappa were flying around on earth.  
  
"Who knew Guldo could do this for us."  
  
"So where did Vegeta live again?"  
  
"Um…uh…over there!"  
  
"Oh yes that's right."  
  
Raditz and Nappa land on Capsule Co.'s lawn.  
  
"Now which room is Vegeta's?"  
  
"There are a lot of rooms. Holy shit! Ok…you go around this way and I'll go this way."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A few hours later…  
  
"I found it!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Ok…how do we get inside?"  
  
"Erm…"  
  
***  
  
"Ok now I want everyone to stroke their bananas."  
  
"I want to go home!"  
  
"Shut up brat!"  
  
"Trunks we need to leave fast!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Um…let's sneak out the window."  
  
"How are we gonna get up?"  
  
Trunks turns around to the kid next to him.  
  
"Hey Jon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you start crying really loud?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jon started to sniffle.  
  
"Uh oh. Lord Frieza I think someone's going to cry."  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold run over to Jon.  
  
"Um please don't cry."  
  
"Come on Goten!"  
  
Trunks and Goten sneak over to the window and open it.  
  
"Ready go!"  
  
Trunks and Goten fly out the window.  
  
"Yes! We're free!"  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
***  
  
"Look this window is open. If we go through here we can walk to the door."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Nappa and Raditz finally get into Vegeta's room and switch the mirrors.  
  
"Haha! That will teach Vegeta for killing me!"  
  
"Nappa shut up!"  
  
"Oops…let's go."  
  
They fly out the window and fly back to Hell.  
  
"Don't you want to see it happen?"  
  
"No. He might find us."  
  
"Ok."  
  
***  
  
The bell rang and the students ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Don't worry my son. We can go to the high school."  
  
"What's the name of the high school?"  
  
"I think its called Orange Star High School, Lord Frieza."  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten flew to Capsule Co.  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
"Hi guys. I was just going to get you."  
  
"Uh well they let school out early and we decided to fly home right Goten?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We're hungry mom."  
  
"Ok…let's see what we have."  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Goten I never want to see another banana for the rest of my life."  
  
"Same here!"  
  
"Here why don't you guys have some bananas?"  
  
"AH!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Trunks and Goten run out of the room screaming.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with them."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta just finished training and was walking toward his room. He heard Goten and Trunks screaming.  
  
"I wonder what the brats are screaming at."  
  
He walks into his room and walks to the mirror to flex his muscles. (A/N: *drool*) He looks at the mirror.  
  
"What the fuck!"  
  
The mirror has a big picture of Nappa and Raditz naked.  
  
"Oh my fucking God! NO!"  
  
Vegeta grabs his head and falls to the floor.  
  
"NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!"  
  
He rolls onto his back and he starts twitching. Bulma runs upstairs.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
She kneels next to him.  
  
"Vegeta what happened?"  
  
"Don't look woman! Close your eyes!"  
  
Bulma closes her eyes and Vegeta blasts the mirror.  
  
"Can I open them?"  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"Vegeta do I need to take you to Dr. Sikes?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Vegeta? I think that's a yes."  
  
***  
  
Woo…I'm evil! Haha! Did you like it? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! 


	6. Sex Ed. Continues and the Fashion Show

*jumps up and down* It works! It's finally working! Thank God! I was going crazy for like weeks man! Yay! School's over! Wee! More updates! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Thanks for the ideas. Wicked Woman you gave me a great idea, but I'm going to have Nappa and Raditz do it. Thanks Wicked Woman! Enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Me: I really own DBZ. I just like to pretend I don't. Lawyers: *run over by me* What was that? Me: Hey dudes! Back off! I was joking…heh…just a joke. Lawyer 1: Really because I heard you loud and clear. Me: Cell! Cell: *ki blasts all the lawyers* Me: *runs away crying* Cell: Jess doesn't own DBZ.  
  
***  
  
Bulma was sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Sikes' office. She had brought Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. Right now Vegeta was talking to her.  
  
"Now Vegeta what happened when you looked in the mirror?"  
  
"I…I…saw…"  
  
"You saw? Come on now…it's ok."  
  
"I saw…Nappa and Raditz!"  
  
"Ok…now Nappa was the person that was with you when you were younger."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Raditz was?"  
  
"He used to be with Nappa and me, but he was sent to Earth to retrieve his brother Kakarotto."  
  
"Uh huh and your son claims both these men were looking for you the other day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm…interesting."  
  
Dr. Sikes wrote some things down in her notebook and ushered Vegeta out of the room. She then brought Trunks and Goten in the room.  
  
"Have a seat boys."  
  
They sat down and looked around the room. Trunks looked at a picture hanging on the wall. His eyes widened and he screamed.  
  
"Huh? Trunks what's wrong?"  
  
"Ba…banana…"  
  
"Banana?"  
  
Trunks and Goten both nodded.  
  
"Ok…so something happened with you and bananas?"  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"Tell me from the beginning."  
  
"It all started when we went back to school…"  
  
***  
  
Gohan yawned and rolled over in his bed. He looked up and the clock and screamed.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
He ran around his room and got his clothes, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and got all his books. Chi Chi hugged him and he took off for school. Gohan pressed the button on his watch and transformed into the Great Saiyaman.  
  
'Thank you Bulma!'  
  
He looked down as he flew to school.  
  
'Ah ha! I've spotted something!'  
  
Gohan landed in front of two kids. They were just about to fight. One kid looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Gohan smiled and began doing his stupid poses that resembled the Ginyu Force's poses.  
  
"I…am…the…Great Saiyaman!"  
  
"The great who?"  
  
"Great Saiyaman."  
  
"Uh right…listen Mike…let's form a truce and get the hell away from this freak!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Both kids ran off.  
  
"Oh well at least they didn't fight each other."  
  
Gohan powered up and flew to school. He landed on the roof and pressed a button on his watch. Gohan glanced at it and screamed. He was almost late. Gohan sped down the hallways.  
  
'Almost there…'  
  
Gohan was about 3 feet away from his classroom when he bumped into Videl.  
  
"Uh hey Videl."  
  
"Hello Gohan…or should I say the Great Saiyaman."  
  
"Heh…I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I just saw Saiyaman stop a fight from breaking out. Then you show up late."  
  
"Yeah late…so move out of my way please…"  
  
Videl glared at Gohan and let him get to class. She followed right behind him.  
  
'This stupid geek better confess soon…'  
  
They both walked in and saw everyone talking. Gohan and Videl both shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Hey Videl…oh your looking mighty fine baby."  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
"Hey Gohan…"  
  
"Uh hey…"  
  
Everyone stopped talking when the door opened. All heads turned to face forward expecting the teacher to walk in. Everyone was confused as three unfamiliar people walked in. Gohan looked at them and thought really hard.  
  
'I know them from somewhere.'  
  
"Hello class…"  
  
***  
  
"And then me and Goten flew out the window."  
  
"Uh huh…so these people were in your dreams and then you saw them in real life?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Dr. Sikes jotted some stuff down and led them out of the room. Bulma paid and drove Goten home and then back to Capsule Co. Vegeta went off to train.  
  
"Trunks are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok…don't think that if you act crazy I won't make you go to school. This isn't an everyday thing ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure mom."  
  
"Good."  
  
***  
  
Nappa was sitting on a rock thinking. Raditz walked by.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Didn't we get him back?"  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't enough. We need something more."  
  
"Well I heard Dodoria has great ideas."  
  
Nappa got up and flew over to Dodoria. Raditz followed him. Dodoria was in high heels and a dress. He was walking back and forth.  
  
"Uh what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm strutting my stuff down the runway."  
  
"Erm…"  
  
"Yeah…we better uh go now."  
  
Nappa and Raditz flew away from Dodoria.  
  
"Hmm…Earth has fashion shows right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then we send Vegeta tickets and his wife will take him there. Then we show up naked!"  
  
"Eh…ok."  
  
"Onward to Earth!"  
  
***  
  
"We're going to teach you about sex."  
  
"Uh yeah like we don't know how to do that already."  
  
The class started laughing.  
  
"And what the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Frieza glared at all the kids.  
  
"I'd shut up if I were you."  
  
"Oh? And what are you doing to do? Beat me with your purse!"  
  
Frieza shot the kid straight through the heart. The class stopped laughing. Frieza smiled.  
  
"Good. Zarbon is going to pass out a banana to everyone."  
  
Gohan just stared.  
  
'Zarbon? Then that's Frieza and King Cold! What the fuck! I need to get out of here fast.'  
  
"Does everyone have a banana?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Good. And I trust you all know what the banana is."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Good. Since I don't have a banana I'll have to demonstrate using Zarbon."  
  
Everyone in the class turned away as Zarbon took off his clothes.  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"Ew…ew…ew…ew…ew…"  
  
"I never want to have sex! Yuck!"  
  
"Fuck…that's nasty dude!"  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and shuddered.  
  
'Must…get out of here…please Dende help me!'  
  
Some kid raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh I ate my banana."  
  
"What! You stupid brat! Ugh…are you sure there aren't anymore bananas?"  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza."  
  
"Hmm…We'll be back."  
  
King Cold, Zarbon and Frieza went into the hallway.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Gohan ran over to the window and jumped out.  
  
"YES!"  
  
He stopped at a coffee shop and then flew home.  
  
'Uh oh…mom's going to kill me if she finds out I'm home.'  
  
Gohan snuck into the house and closed the door quietly. Goten bounced over to him.  
  
"HIYA GOHAN!"  
  
"Shh! Goten!"  
  
"Goten! Did you just say Gohan!"  
  
Chi Chi ran into the room.  
  
"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU HOME SON GOHAN! CUTTING SCHOOL!"  
  
"No mom! Let me explain!"  
  
Chi Chi gave Gohan the evilest look. He swallowed hard and started explaining.  
  
"Ok…Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold are back from the dead and they came to my class and they were teaching us about sex and Zarbon took his pants off and I had to get out of the classroom or I was going to be sick, so they went into the hallway to discuss something and I flew out the window and came here."  
  
"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"  
  
"They went to your school too Gohan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's why I had to go to that place where Vegeta goes. I saw them naked and I had nightmares."  
  
Chi Chi stared at her two sons.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Chi Chi fell backwards.  
  
"Uh oh…"  
  
***  
  
Bulma sat on the couch and sighed. Today was their anniversary.  
  
"I can't believe Vegeta forgot or he just doesn't care."  
  
She got up and checked the mailbox.  
  
"Bills…bills…bills…huh? What's this?"  
  
The letter was addressed to Vegeta but she opened it anyway.  
  
"Here are your tickets to the fashion show you paid for. Oh my Kami! He did remember!"  
  
Vegeta just finished training when Bulma ran in and hugged him.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
"Woman get off me!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta! I thought you forgot it was our anniversary, but you didn't forget!"  
  
'Oh shit…the anniversary…wait what did she say?'  
  
Bulma held up the tickets.  
  
"You got me tickets to the fashion show!"  
  
"Uh yeah…"  
  
'Thank you Dende.'  
  
The next night…  
  
"Now Trunks you be good ok?"  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
Trunks skipped off into Goten's house. Chi Chi walked out and over to Bulma's air car.  
  
"Thanks again Chi Chi."  
  
"No problem. I have a question."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What's the name of the psychiatrist you go to?"  
  
"Dr. Sikes why?"  
  
"Gohan says he saw them now."  
  
"Aw poor Gohan. Well when you go there tell her that you know me and she'll give you a discount."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
Bulma drove to the fashion show with Vegeta mentally screaming at Dende.  
  
'You could have just made one ticket you stupid Namek! Gr…just wait.'  
  
Bulma parked the car and got out.  
  
"Come on Vegeta."  
  
"Coming woman."  
  
***  
  
It was 30 minutes later and Vegeta was ready to fall asleep.  
  
'This is so boring.'  
  
"Oh Vegeta! Did you see that dress! It was so beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
'Please kill me…'  
  
Vegeta was sitting back in his chair when his jumped forward.  
  
'I feel some high kis back there…better not be Frieza or I will come up there and kill you Dende!'  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. She was watching in awe as the women walked down the runway. Vegeta sat back and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Raditz?"  
  
"Pretty women…mmm…"  
  
"Raditz!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Did you see Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah he's here."  
  
"Ok…1…2…3…let's go!"  
  
Nappa and Raditz run out on the runway.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"Ugh! Yuck!"  
  
Everyone started screaming at the massive, naked men on the runway. Vegeta opened his eyes.  
  
'What the fuck is going on…'  
  
"Son of a fucking bitch!"  
  
Vegeta felt like he was going to throw up. Bulma was already throwing up. Vegeta would have blasted them, but he was too busy trying to get the pictures out of his head. Nappa and Raditz flew back to Hell.  
  
"That was fun!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed his head and started screaming with everyone else.  
  
"This isn't fair! I am going to kill you Dende! Just wait until these pictures go away! Then we'll see how you like it!"  
  
Bulma grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Oh…that was so horrible! Make the pictures go away!"  
  
***  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold sat outside of the school. The sex ed class didn't go as well as they planned. They were going to go back again, but most of the kids had gone to a mental hospital.  
  
"Hmm…what should we do next?"  
  
***  
  
LoL! Did you like it? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! Ideas are always welcome! 


	7. Blood Storm...The Best Video Game Money ...

Oh my dear Kami! I am terribly sorry I haven't updated this in like forever! *hands all the reviewers an 'I'm sorry cookie'* Can you ever forgive me? *cries* I promise I'll never update so late ever again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Um..well a lot of people said video games for the next idea. So..thanks to everyone that said that! Wee! Hope you enjoy this super late chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: I. Cell: Don't. Me: Own. Cell: DBZ  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Bulma went to a coffee shop after the fashion show disaster.  
  
"I guess I'll have to make another appointment with Dr. Sikes."  
  
Vegeta nodded and sipped his coffee.  
  
'Damn Nappa and Raditz! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!'  
  
***  
  
Bulma tossed and turned in her sleep. She jumped out of bed and screamed very loudly.  
  
"Woman! Why are you screaming!"  
  
Bulma blinked and looked around.  
  
"Oh..sorry Vegeta. I had a dream about the people from the fashion show."  
  
"It was only a dream. Now go back to sleep!"  
  
***  
  
Vegeta woke up and stumbled out of bed.  
  
"Damn woman kept me up all night! Her and her stupid screaming!"  
  
Vegeta looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Dende..you will pay! Just you wait!"  
  
Vegeta growled and walked downstairs to see a very hyper Trunks bouncing up and down on the couch.  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hiya dad!"  
  
"Stop being cheerful!"  
  
Trunks blinked at his father. Vegeta pushed Trunks off the couch and laid down.  
  
"Ow."  
  
***  
  
Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold were awfully bored. They still hadn't come up with any ideas.  
  
"Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Maybe we should bring Dodoria with us, so we won't have to keep flying to Hell."  
  
"But..Dodoria isn't sexy like us. He'd make people run away in fear. He just doesn't have nice bodies like we do." (A/N: *blinks* Frieza..you are a moron. You make people run away in fear all the time. And you think you have a nice body!? Eww!)  
  
"Yeah..I suppose you're right."  
  
"Why don't we have you go back to Hell and Zarbon and I will stay here?"  
  
"Good idea father."  
  
Frieza powered up and flew off to Hell.  
  
***  
  
Chi Chi was driving Gohan to Dr. Sikes'.  
  
"Aren't you glad we got an appointment on a Saturday? Now you don't have to miss school!"  
  
"Yeah..it's great mom."  
  
Chi Chi pulled into the parking lot and they walked inside. Gohan sat in a chair while Chi Chi talked to the receptionist.  
  
'Stupid Frieza! I was supposed to sleep all day. Now I'm here and I have to talk to a psychiatrist.'  
  
Gohan sighed and picked up a magazine. Let's say it wasn't a good one to look at.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeee.."  
  
Chi Chi walked back and looked at Gohan.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"F-F-ee..bad..no!"  
  
Chi Chi stared at her son.  
  
"Gohan? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Chi Chi picked up the magazine and screamed.  
  
***  
  
Frieza flew into Hell and landed in front of a TV.  
  
"Um..Lord Frieza could you move out of the way? Guldo and I are playing a video game."  
  
"Ah a video game? Hmm. "  
  
"Oh yeah..we took a trip and brought some of the magazines we made before you left to Earth."  
  
"You haven't been making anymore?"  
  
"Err..well..Cell took back his camera when he found out what we were doing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Frieza watched Dodoria and Guldo duke it out in a fighting game.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Sikes ran in when she heard screaming.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
Chi Chi and Gohan we hugging each other and crying.  
  
"Um..what happened?"  
  
Gohan pointed to the magazine. Dr. Sikes picked it up.  
  
"Oh my..that's disgusting!"  
  
Gohan and Chi Chi nodded.  
  
"Ok..well I guess I'll have to talk to both of you."  
  
Dr. Sikes led them into her office.  
  
***  
  
"Kakarotto!"  
  
"Yes my prince?"  
  
"Go get me some food now!"  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
Vegeta smirked and watched the sayian run into the kitchen. Kakarotto soon returned with a big mountain of food.  
  
"Finally..the baka did something right."  
  
"Here you are Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta devoured the food in seconds.  
  
"Would you like anything else my prince?"  
  
"Hmm..let's spar, but you have to let me win."  
  
"Of course sire."  
  
Kakarotto just stood there and let Vegeta beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Muahaha! I'm going to kill Kakarotto!"  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten started at Vegeta.  
  
"Um..dad?"  
  
Trunks shook Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes and jumped up.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"Huh? Did what?"  
  
"I killed Kakarotto!"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other.  
  
"Um..Mr. Vegeta sir?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Goten hid behind Trunks.  
  
"Geez Goten! You're such a wimp! You were sleeping dad."  
  
Vegeta looked around and growled.  
  
"Shut up! If I said I killed Kakarotto then I killed him! Understand brats!?"  
  
"Erm..yeah sure."  
  
Goten nodded his head. Vegeta walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Your dad's really weird Trunks."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
***  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Goku was still banging his head against the building. Well..not the same building. That one collapsed awhile ago. Goku was on his 10th building.  
  
"GOKU!?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku stopped banging his head.  
  
"Oh hi King Kai!"  
  
"Why are you still banging your hand? You've been doing this for awhile now. Haven't the pictures left yet?"  
  
Goku blinked.  
  
"What pictures?"  
  
King Kai fell over.  
  
"Are you telling me you forgot why you were banging your head!?"  
  
"Um..yeah."  
  
"Goku you are a lost cause."  
  
Goku scratched his head and watched King Kai walk away.  
  
"Wow..I feel kinda..dizzy and-"  
  
Goku passed out.  
  
***  
  
Gohan finished explaining what had happened at his school. Chi Chi was sitting in the corner hugging her knees. She was trying to get rid of the mental pictures that had formed while Gohan was talking.  
  
"Chi Chi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to talk?"  
  
"No..can't talk..must get rid of pictures..must sleep..can't though..must..must..kill..no not kill I mean must rid self of horrible pictures."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah mom. Talking really helps."  
  
"No..but I would like coffee."  
  
***  
  
Frieza flew back to his father and Zarbon.  
  
"I got the next idea!"  
  
"What is it son?"  
  
"A video game!"  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"What a great idea!" (A/N: I haven't made a lot of these in my chapters so I felt like putting one here. Wee!)  
  
Zarbon, Frieza and King Cold started planning their video game.  
  
Some time later when the video game would be finished..  
  
Trunks and Goten were watching TV.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"I'm border."  
  
"You can't be border!"  
  
"I can so!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"N-"  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped arguing and got really close to the TV.  
  
"Did you see how awesome that game looked Goten!?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Wow! Maybe my mom will buy it for me!"  
  
"I hope my mom buys me one too!"  
  
"Let's ask my mom right now!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran into Bulma's lab.  
  
"Mom! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOOOMMM!!!"  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Me and Goten saw this really cool video game and I wanted to know if you would buy me one because I love you!"  
  
"Aww! Ok I'll buy you it Trunks. We'll go after I'm done with this ok?"  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
Goten and Trunks went to Trunks' room.  
  
"Wow Trunks! You're really good at asking your mom for stuff!"  
  
"All you gotta do is throw 'I love you' in your sentence and you get whatever you want."  
  
"I'll have to remember than when I ask my mom."  
  
***  
  
"I hope this idea works out ok."  
  
"Me too. The other ideas didn't turn out so well."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine."  
  
"Well..any ideas for next time?"  
  
King Cold, Frieza and Zarbon sat and started thinking.  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten ran down the game isle.  
  
"Do you remember the name of it Trunks?"  
  
"I think it was called Blood Storm." (A/N: I was thinking of the episode with the Simpson when Bart stole the game Bone Storm 2. So I changed the first word)  
  
"It sounds so cool!"  
  
"I know! That's why we have to find it! You take that side and I'll take this side."  
  
"Ok..so I get this side."  
  
"No! You get that side!"  
  
"This!"  
  
"That!"  
  
"THIS!"  
  
"THAT!"  
  
"I want this side!"  
  
"Too bad! I said you get that side!"  
  
"Fine Trunks!"  
  
"Fine Goten!"  
  
They began searching for the game. A few minutes later Trunks found it.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Quick..turn super sayian and let's fly to my mom."  
  
"Ok..wait..why are we turning super sayian?"  
  
"So we can get there faster dummy!"  
  
"Oh! Ok! Hey I'm not a dummy!"  
  
Trunks and Goten turned super sayian and flew as fast as they could to find Bulma. Bulma paid for the game and drove home. Trunks and Goten flew to Trunks' room.  
  
"This is gonna be so great!"  
  
"Yeah! I hope my mom will buy me one!"  
  
Trunks turned on the game. He pressed the start button and looked at the characters.  
  
"Wow..don't they look familiar?"  
  
"Yeah they do Trunks. I know we've seen them before, but where?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe it's from the commercial."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Trunks looked at all the character's names. There was Azeirf, Nobraz, Dloc, Airodod and Odlug. The blank spaces were for secret characters.  
  
"Wow..they have weird names."  
  
"Yeah they do. I think I'll pick.."  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Come down here!"  
  
"Aww man!"  
  
Trunks and Goten walked downstairs.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Chi Chi called. We have to take Goten home."  
  
"Aww ok."  
  
Trunks, Goten and Bulma left. Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and smirked.  
  
"Now to play Trunks' video game. Blood Storm..what a great name. This should be good!"  
  
Vegeta walked into Trunks' room. He looked at the characters and their names.  
  
"They seem very familiar and they have such weird names."  
  
He picked Azeirf. His opponent was Nobraz. Vegeta pressed a button and saw Azeirf had thrown a ki blast.  
  
"Wow..they can use ki."  
  
A few minutes later Vegeta had decapitated Nobraz.  
  
"Yes! I win! In your face! Oh wait..I blew your head off so you don't have one! AHAHA!" (A/N: Vegeta really, really likes video games doesn't he.)  
  
Something caught Vegeta's eye. He turned around and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened.  
  
"Frieza! Azeirf is Frieza backwards! NO!"  
  
Vegeta turned back around and saw Frieza's character doing a victory dance..this dance required no clothing.  
  
"NO! This can't be happening!"  
  
Vegeta went back to the character screen and turned around to look in the mirror. Azeirf was Frieza, Nobraz was Zarbon, Dloc was Cold, Airodod was Dodoria and Odlug was Guldo.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Vegeta took the game out and stepped on it. He kept crushing it until he started crying.  
  
"This isn't fair! Why couldn't Kakarotto's brat have the game!"  
  
***  
  
Wee! Did you like it? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! Once again I'm sorry this took so long to get up. Bai bai! 


	8. Macy's Thanksgiving Parade

*cries* Oh Kami...I'm so so so sooooooo sorry!! I know I promised that I wouldn't take long again, but school's a bitch and so is field hockey. Plus my life's a complete mess. Thanks for your patience and for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: If you think I own DBZ raise your hand. Cell: *raises his hand* Me: Cell! Cell: I thought you said you owned it? Me: -_-() You know I don't own it! And if I did, I'd own you ^_^ Cell: *puts his hand down* There's no way in hell she owns DBZ.  
  
***  
  
It was a peaceful day at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was home training in the gravity room, Trunks and Goten were up to no good and Bulma was fixing some invention of hers. It had been a long time since any of their encounters with Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold. Bulma decided that there was no reason to see the psychiatrist anymore. Vegeta was happy that he could finally get some training done. They all thought it had ended, but little did they know the trio was planning something big.  
  
Somewhere where Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold are...  
  
"What do you think of this, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Hmm...that looks pretty good Zarbon."  
  
"Do you think it will be done in time?"  
  
"I think so Father."  
  
"Great! This has to be the best idea yet!" (A/N: Don't they say that about every idea?)  
  
***  
  
Chi Chi walked over to the phone in the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bulma? It's Chi Chi."  
  
"Oh hey! What's up?"  
  
"Do you think you guys can be here around 10:00 for thanksgiving? I'm going to need some help in the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah sure Chi Chi!"  
  
"Ok! I'll see you then! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Chi Chi hung up the phone and continued making her cranberry sauce.  
  
***  
  
Goku sat on the ground and sniffled. King Kai walked over to him.  
  
"Why the long face, Goku?"  
  
"Oh hi King Kai. I'm just sad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Thanksgiving is coming up soon and it's been so long since I've had Chi Chi's cooking."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Do you think I could go back for just one day? Pleeeese!?"  
  
"I don't know if I can do that Goku."  
  
"But...*sniff* I want food!"  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten were on the floor playing Battle Ship and watching TV. (A/N: I love Battle Ship, but too bad I don't own it *sighs*)  
  
"A 2."  
  
'Damn he hit me again!'  
  
Trunks moved his ship down one. (A/N: I always used to move my ships ^_^)  
  
"Uh miss."  
  
"Aww man!"  
  
"Eheh..."  
  
TV: "Come watch the Macy's Day parade on Thanksgiving! See all your favorite floats and even Jolly Saint Nick!"  
  
"Trunks! Did you hear that!? Santa is gonna be at that parade!"  
  
"I know! We have to go!"  
  
"Do you think your dad would take us?"  
  
"Probably not. There has to be a way."  
  
***  
  
King Kai walked over to Goku with a smile on his face.  
  
"Goku I have good news!"  
  
"Really King Kai?"  
  
"I talked to Baba and she said you can go back to earth for one day!"  
  
"Really! Then I can see food! I mean my son Goten!"  
  
"You can inform the others."  
  
"Woohoo! This is so great!"  
  
The night before Thanksgiving...  
  
"Really Goten?"  
  
"Uh huh! My dad's coming back for Thanksgiving! He told us!"  
  
"Wow! That's so cool! I always hear my dad talking about him."  
  
"I have to go to bed! I'll see you tomorrow Trunks!"  
  
"Bye Goten!"  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and sat in his bed.  
  
'Mom says Goku's a fun guy, so we'll definitely go to the parade!'  
  
***  
  
Chi Chi was running around the kitchen cleaning and cooking.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"I need you to run to the store and get some more cans of gravy. I wish your father had told us he was coming sooner."  
  
"Ok sure mom."  
  
Gohan took some money and ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Everything is set up son."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"This is going to work out perfectly, Lord Frieza."  
  
"Yes it is Zarbon and we didn't need that stupid tub of lard's help."  
  
***  
  
Trunks ran up to the door and rung the bell. Vegeta folded his arms and muttered about how human holidays are as stupid as Kakarot. Goten opened the door.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Hey Goten!"  
  
Goten stepped back and let everyone inside.  
  
"Goten, I have a plan."  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"I asked my mom about your dad and from what I've heard he sounds like a fun guy. So I bet we could get him to take us to that parade."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Your dad could also get my dad to come too."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Trunks and Goten smiled.  
  
***  
  
Gohan ran in the door out of breath bruised and all cut up. Chi Chi ran over to him.  
  
"Gohan!? What happened?"  
  
"Crazy...last minute...shoppers."  
  
Gohan walked over to the couch and flopped down. Chi Chi glared at him.  
  
"And where is my gravy!?"  
  
"Here."  
  
He handed her 7 cans. Chi Chi smiled and walked into the kitchen. Gohan's head snapped up.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
As soon as the words left Gohan's mouth, Goku appeared.  
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
  
"IS THAT MY GOKU!?"  
  
Chi Chi ran into the room.  
  
"Hiya Chi Chi!"  
  
"Oh Goku! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Where's Goten?"  
  
Gohan stood up.  
  
"I'll go get him."  
  
A few seconds later Gohan came down with Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You must be Goten."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
*insert mushy stuff here* (A/N: -_-() I hate warm, mushy stuff so you can make up what happens)  
  
After everyone said their hellos, they went to watch TV. Goku turned to channel 2. (A/N: I think that's the channel. I have no idea)  
  
Trunks elbowed Goten.  
  
"Ask him dummy."  
  
"You ask!"  
  
"Ugh fine!"  
  
Trunks walked over to Goku.  
  
"Uh Goten's dad?"  
  
"Yeah Trunks?"  
  
"Me and Goten were wondering if you could take us to the Macy's parade because we wanna see the floats and Santa."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Awesome! See Goten, it wasn't that hard!"  
  
"Let me go tell your moms."  
  
Goku walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Now how do we get your dad to go?"  
  
"Watch and learn Goten."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As soon as Goku came back and told them they could go, Trunks went to his father.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can you come with us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Trunks turned on the water works.  
  
"Bu-but Goten's dad is going!"  
  
"That's nice. NOW GO AWAY!"  
  
"Aww come on Vegeta."  
  
"Stay out of this Kakarot!"  
  
Bulma stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"What woman!"  
  
"You're taking Trunks to the parade!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"You are so or you can have fun sle-"  
  
"Fine woman just shut up."  
  
Trunks gave Goten a thumbs up.  
  
"All right everyone. Touch me so I can instant transmission us there."  
  
Trunks and Goten each grabbed on of Goku's hands and Vegeta reluctantly touched his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"Are the floats all blown up, Zarbon?"  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"This is going to be wonderful!"  
  
All three of them smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Grr...stupid annoying brats."  
  
Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"Aww come on Vegeta! This will be fun!"  
  
"Feh maybe for a simple minded fool like you."  
  
"Trunks and Goten are having fun."  
  
"That's because you have the same brain capacity as them!"  
  
A little while later...  
  
"It's almost time for our floats to come up!"  
  
"Great! I can't wait!"  
  
***  
  
"Well there goes our favorite fat cat Garfield. That's a pretty old float there isn't it Jane?"  
  
"You bet Bob. And Garfield is pretty old himself. I'd say he's around 25 years old."  
  
"Wow! Now put that into cat years. Haha."  
  
"We've got some new floats this year."  
  
"Yes. I've never heard of them before."  
  
"Me neither Bob. They're coming around the corner now and..."  
  
"OH MY LORD!"  
  
"UH! THE KIDS WATCHING! TURN OFF THE CAMERAS!"  
  
Everyone watching at home and at the parade panicked and screamed. Goku stood blinking.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"DAMN YOU KAKAROT! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE!"  
  
"DAD TAKE US HOME!"  
  
"PLEASE GOTEN'S DAD!"  
  
People began running all over the streets.  
  
"THE APOCOLSYS IS APON US!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Goku was still blinking.  
  
"Uh...um..."  
  
"KAKAROT! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"Eeee..."  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"AH! Vegeta did you just see those floats!"  
  
"Grr! You moron! Those passed by 30 minutes ago!"  
  
"They did? Oh well then let's go home."  
  
***  
  
"I'm worried about Goku and the others."  
  
"Me too. It's not like them to miss dinner."  
  
Goku, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry we took so long."  
  
"Did you guys have a good time?"  
  
"We'd rather not discuss that."  
  
***  
  
It was after dinner and everyone was napping on the couch.  
  
"No...no not him..please..."  
  
"Go away...no Frieza...no..."  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, Goten and Goku all screamed and woke up.  
  
"Dad he's in my dreams again!"  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked to the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to go back to the psychiatrist again."  
  
***  
  
"Hmm...that didn't work out as well as we thought."  
  
"I told you we should have done Halloween costumes!"  
  
"Quiet. We'll come up with something. Just wait."  
  
***  
  
Bah. I didn't like this. Please review and tell me what you thought. *gives thumbs up* Thanks! 


End file.
